Mi Dulce Navidad
by Roxa Arce
Summary: Un corto fic sobre la navidad. Amor y Familia lo mas importante de este dia.


**Mi dulce navidad**

**Por Roxa Arce**

Por más que no quiera admitirlo adoro la navidad, en serio si fuera por mí me pasaría toda mi vida, rodeada de esas luces verdes y rojas. Me encanta comer en esta época del año, es como si hubiéramos inventado un día específico para sentarse en una mesa, rodeada de gente que amas y comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Para obviamente arrepentirse después de unos cuantos días, es el mejor momento de mi vida, en donde todo parece encajar perfectamente en su sitio, en uno que no tengo claro en ningún momento, pero aparece sencillo en navidad.

No quiero que me vean como esas chicas que solo piensan en los regalos que va a recibir, por que esa no es más que una cruel mentira, los regalos no me interesan. Ya no mas ahora veo otra cosa, otro momento, quisieran que se ubiquen en mi posición, en mi vida, para así entender a la perfección porque razón adoro tanto este día.

Mis días son bastante rutinarios siempre hago lo mismo, tiendo a aburridme a veces pero después recuerdo que cada día tiene sus propias peculiaridades. Pero me estoy yendo de lo que quiero contarles.

**22 de diciembre**

Me levanto a las 6 y media de la mañana me visto a las corridas, porque siempre me duermo, termino comiendo a las apuradas sin saborear ningún sabor. Solo miro al reloj esperando no llegar tarde a clases, cuando veo como mi hermano Touya sale de la casa, ahí presto más atención en el reloj para descubrir que tengo que salir rápido.

Por lo que me pongo mis patines sin pensar mucho en lo que hago, intento alcanzar a mi hermano antes de que sea alcanzado por su amigo y mi ex enamorado platónico. He pasado años pensando en cómo sería ser su novia, solo para darme cuenta que no llegaría a nada.

Después de llegar por mero milagro al colegio, me encuentro con que llego a unos segundos antes de que toque el timbre. Todas mis amigas me miran sonriéndome, claramente divertidas que haga lo mismo todos los santos días, desde que voy a la escuela.

Tengo una buena escusa, en verano no tiene que haber clases, pero claro solo yo puedo desaprobar todo, obligándome a aprobarlas en esta época. Me siento en la fila al lado de la ventana, en el anteúltimo puesto, siempre tiendo a mirar hacia las canchas. Me ayuda a relajarme, a recordar con entusiasmo los días que tengo educación física, es una escusa para no recordar que tengo matemática o que tengo historia.

Cuatro horas de tormento sin ninguna alegría que haga sentir a mi corazón vivo, pero no quiero aburrirlos con eso, no, es mejor hablarles de lo que pasa después de la escuela. Con mucha suerte salgo con mis amigas a un café o alguna tienda nueva, solo para disfrutar el momento, para dejarnos llevar por unos instantes.

Al regresar a mi casa, veo como esta todo completamente sucio, según la tabla en la cocina hoy me tocaba limpieza, por lo que empecé con mi asqueroso tormento. Me tocaba la cocina, baño y encima tenía que ordenar mi habitación.

Hoy sería un día muy largo, pero era 22 solo 3 días para navidad, tan poco para tanto. Llegar a casa para encontrarla completamente vacía provoca tristeza y algo de cólera, a decir verdad me aburro con tanto tiempo libre, tanto trabajo cotidiano, para solo después estudiar como si no hubiera un mañana.

Aun si comparto mi tiempo con mis viejas amigas, sigue habiendo un gran bache que no puedo llenar ni aunque quisiera. Por esa razón sentarse a ver la televisión, era una soledad bastante importante, me gusta pensar que la lleno con mis locuras en internet o mis telenovelas.

Pero solo es una triste mentira para tapar el hecho que no tengo a nadie con quien hablar durante la tarde o la noche. Mi padre llega a las 11 solo para comer y enterrarse en una pila de libros de su biblioteca personal, mi hermano me habla un poco solo para molestarme e irse a dormir.

Ellos tienen un trabajo, una vida social fuera de estos cuatro muros de concretos, de la cual yo no formo parte, pero todo eso cambia en navidad. Ya les explicare más adelante como va el asuntito, pero ahora estoy deprimiéndome con mi tan aburrida vida social.

Solo queda por adelante una fría noche de verano, uno que vino con lluvias, tormentas y muchos desastres ambientales. Hoy me toca cocinar a mí la cena, hare espaguetis, le fascina a mi padre y a mi hermano, me gusta la noche ya que durante unos segundos estamos todos reunidos en la mesa para comer juntos.

Me acuesto mientras escucho la música a un volumen bajito que proviene de la pieza de mi hermano, veo como la luz se filtra debajo de la puerta de mi padre. La foto de mi fallecida madre se encuentra frente a mi cama, siempre le deseó los buenos días y las buenas noches, como lo hacía cuando estaba viva.

Mire a mi pequeño gatito saltar de un lugar a otro deseoso de participar y también de encontrar un buen lugar para acurrucarse. Solo para contentarse con mis piernas, mejor dicho entre mis piernas, ese gato es siempre lo mismo.

Me olvide presentarles a mi gatito, se llama Kero es amarillo, casi marrón, con tonalidades de blancos. Es adorable en todos los aspectos, le encanta comer todo tipo de cosas, sobre todo chocolate, ¿lo irónico? Es un gato le hace mal.

Pero me fascina sacarle fotos mientras duerme, me da paz y debido a que es el único que me da bola, no tengo más opción que contentarlo. Si el gato me manipula, pero tampoco me molesta mucho que lo haga, un animalito peludito que da ganas de abrazarlo y estrujarlo, sería su esclava sin dudarlo.

**23 de diciembre **

Este es el peor día de la cuenta atrás, el motivo es simple, porque falta tan poco y al mismo tiempo tanto. La impaciencia me desespera, me hace volverme imperativa, deseosa de cualquier cosa lo suficientemente larga como para distraerme el tiempo necesario.

Me levanto impaciente más aun porque no tengo que ir a ningún lado en particular, era día libre, mis amigas estarían en el shopping lo cual no me llamaba para nada la atención. Por lo que me vestí, aun cuando vi que el reloj marcaba las 7 de la mañana, me prepare sería bueno salir a tomar aire.

Me encanta correr, aun mas por la mañana me hace sentir libre, aun mas si lo hago rápido, sin mirar atrás solo por unos instantes sentir como todos los problemas no son más que hormigas pequeñas.

No tengo muchos problemas en mi vida, solo la de los adolecentes comunes y corrientes, pero siempre es bueno olvidarse de ellos para hacer lo que más te gusta, por un instante. Ser quien quieres ser por un segundo, no defraudar a nadie, no lastimar a nadie, solo tú y el instinto puro.

Es lo único que puedo hacer el 23 mi mente se enreda completamente a tal punto que no puedo pesar en nada más que en noche buena. En las delicias que voy a comer y en todo lo bueno que pasara en esas pocas horas.

Llegar a casa no es algo que me entusiasme pero después de correr durante más de tres horas uno tiende a volver para descansar. Me gusta provocarme tal cansancio que no pueda caminar por horas, para después acostarme y dormirme como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ahí es cuando aparece mi hermano en papel de cocinero y molesto, que me grita para despertarme. La comida en la mesa, pero nuevamente se encuentra vacía, como cualquier otro día, incluso parece que nadie recuerda que es 23 solo 2 días para navidad.

Ni todo el enojo del mundo me hará arruinar ese día, ni todas las injusticias, ni todo el aburrimiento y menos aun toda la soledad que siento. Emocionada voy a dormir, aun cuando se que no podre dormir, que es mejor que me resigne y lea algo.

Pero soy terca como una mula, jamás hago lo que se supone, jamás obedezco, menos aun huyo ante las situaciones típicas. No soy una persona que puedan ver y decir tiene un futuro delante de ella, soy de la que vez y dices se construirá su futuro.

**24 de diciembre**

El mejor día del año, de eso no hay duda, lo mejor de todo es la noche, si al fin le diré el motivo por el cual amo la navidad. Porque solo en unas cuantas horas soy la persona más feliz de todo el planeta, porque nadie jamás me podra decir que este día apesta o que mi motivo es estúpido, porque yo se que lo es, sé que soy egoísta, pero esa es la diferencia entre los demás y yo, a mi no me importa.

Pero para mi desgracia en este maravilloso día fue cuando empezó a arruinarse todo, por suerte no inicio en la mañana. Por que levantarme a correr deprimida es horrible, lo digo por experiencia, no es recomendable.

Fue en la tarde donde todo inicio, mi padre había desaparecido, lo cual era extraño ya que no trabaja en este día, es demasiado sospechoso. Cuando baje las escaleras de mi casa para desayunar algo rapidito y mirar tele me encontré con el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Yukito y mi hermano se conocen desde primaria, jamás se han separado desde entonces, por lo que verlo en la sala de mi casa es de lo más normal. Estaban comiendo algo y acaparando el televisor, por lo que mi plan se fue a pique, agarre algo para comer y hui a mi habitación solamente para pasar el tiempo con mi precioso gatito y esperar a la noche.

Después de unos cuantos minutos escuche unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación, al abrirla me encontré con mi hermano mirando su reloj. Parecía algo apurado lo cual me extraño bastante.

_Salgo –probablemente irán a dar una vuelta –me quedo en casa de Yukito, nos vemos mañana.

Se giro para irse dejándome ahí como estúpida, no podía irse, no podía dejarnos en Nochebuena.

_No puedes irte –me miro sin entender –no puedes irte en noche buena.

_Sakura –dijo mi nombre con un suspiro –ya no somos niños un día iba a pasar, relájate papá estará acá.

_Pero navidad es una festividad familiar, de toda la familia –esos suspiros me están desesperando, sé que tengo razón, no puede irse como si no importara.

_Míralo de esta manera, te acostumbraras para cuando vivas sola –se giro y se fue, como si no importara, no le importa. Porque nadie ve lo relevante de esta festividad como yo lo hago, a mama no le hubiera gustado.

Algo deprimida me acosté en mi cama, sabiendo que no importara cuanto maullara Kero no me sentiría mejor, les adelanto un poco, no me sentí mejor en el futuro, en realidad empeoro. Mire mi reloj que marcaban las 9 de la noche, se suponía que mi padre debía estar viniendo, siempre cenábamos a las 10 de la noche.

Por lo que decidí alegrarle el día con una sorpresa, después de todo, el ama navidad tanto como yo, es el único que comprende la importancia que tiene este día. La tradición familiar consiste de pollo con papas, nada elaborado pero delicioso.

Cocine durante una hora, pero mi padre no llego en ningún momento, eran las diez, tengo algo de miedito, ya veo que le paso algo. ¿Y si le robaron?, ¿si tuvo un accidente automovilístico?, ¿si hay tráfico?

Los minutos iban pasando, el reloj marco las 11 de la noche, ya desesperada estaba por agarrar el teléfono y llamarlo. Pero sonó asustándome.

_Hola cariño –parecía algo agitado –no voy a poder llegar, no me esperes.

_ ¿Te paso algo?

_No, tranquila, solo quería pasar la navidad con mi novia y su hija, nada mas -¿novia?, ¿HIJA? –nos vemos mañana, que la pases bien, discúlpame con tu hermano.

Y así nada mas colgó, me dejo completamente sola, en el día más alegre de todo el maldito año, MI FAMILIA ME ABANDONO POR COMPLETO, COMO SI NO IMPORTARA, COMO SI YO NO IMPORTARA, **COMO SI NO FUERA NADA MAS QUE UNA MALDITA MOLESTIA PARA ELLOS**.

Respira, solo respira, no entres en pánico, **AL MALDITO DIABLO, ¿Cómo PUEDEN HACERME ESTO?, ¿COMO DEMONIOS PUEDEN?**

No quiero sonar extremista, ni de esas lunáticas que lo único que saben hacer es gritar, pero estaba enojada, mucho además. Tenía que sacarlo de mí, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, dejarlo salir para que escucharan todo, pero no soy de ese tipo de personas, tarde o temprano siempre término perdonando, pero no hoy.

No en el mejor y supuesto día de mi vida, en esto no puedo perdonarlos, no para nada, me abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba. Nunca pedí que me ayudaran o que estuvieran ahí, solo les rogué en mi corta edad de vida que estuvieran, solo un día, solo una hora de mi vida, siempre les pedí que estuvieran en este día, en el mejor, como familia, pero no, lo tenían que arruinar.

Ya no mas, demasiadas cosas guardadas, demasiadas injusticias acumuladas, no podía dejar que esto pasara sin consecuencia, algo que me enseño mi madre es que toda acción tiene sus consecuencias como en la ley de Newton, esta es su consecuencia por su acción.

Tome todo lo que consideraba relevante y salí de mi casa, solo con una mochila un par de provisiones y algo de dinero. No estaba pensando con claridad, pero aun hoy no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, solo camine por las calles desiertas que pronto se llenarían de personas viendo los fuegos artificiales.

No tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo camine, pero sé que fue una hora, ya que cuando me detuve fue cuando el cielo se lleno de colores llamativos, el aire de ruidos insoportables. Los fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados asustando a todos los animales presentes en el planeta.

De a poco la gente empezó a aparecer, todos en familia mientras yo estaba completamente sola, enojada y con mucho frio. No lo pude evitar, tenía que llorar, tenía que dejarlo salir.

Deje caer las lagrimas, nadie me veía por lo que la vergüenza no me pesaba en la conciencia, estuve varios minutos de este modo, dejando salir la frustración y la tristeza que me llenaban. Hasta que por muy extraño que esto suene, alguien se sentó a mi lado.

De reojo y con algo de miedo mire a mi derecha, lo que vi fue a un joven de mi misma edad, llevaba una camisa y jeans. Claramente se había bañado ya que su pelo de color castaño dejaba caer gotas de agua, intente ignorarlo pero al no poder me prepare para levantarme e irme a otro lado para llorar sola.

_ ¿Dia duro? –su voz era gruesa, parecía de locutor de televisión.

_Algo así –no me gusta hablar con desconocidos, pero a estas alturas ya no me importa.

_Hablar suele ayudar –okey, muy interesante saberlo –así que dime ¿Qué paso en este día de felicidad?

_Oh nada, ¿Qué podría pasar? Solo estoy aquí sola en la oscuridad–no soné amable, pero tampoco quise serlo.

_Así que, ¿pelea familiar? –maravilloso ahora adivina.

_Para una pelea se necesita integrantes presentes –asistió para después levantar la vista y mirar los fuegos artificiales que continuaban cayendo.

_Tu familia te dejo sola–odio que lo diga en ese tono tan molesto -¿te dijeron por qué?

_Sí y No.

_Bueno son cosas que pasan, así podrás practicar para cuando te vayas a vivir sola –porque todos dicen eso, no lo entiendo.

_Así que según vos, ¿que viva sola significa que tenga que pasar la navidad sola?

_Bueno si, generalmente, ¿Cuál es el problema? Solo es navidad, es una festividad creada para que gastes dinero con regalos inútiles.

_Navidad significa esperanzas…

_ ¿Eres católica o cristiana? Ellos son los únicos que salen con esas tonterías.

_ ¿Con que asocias navidad?

_ ¿Con que la asocio? Con regalos, comida, fuegos artificiales –señalo el cielo –con cosas materiales.

_Pues yo no, y no dejare que manches mi significado con tus tonterías –me sonrió para encogerse de hombros, mientras se acomodaba mejor en la banca en que nos encontrábamos.

_Palabras muy fuertes para alguien sola en navidad –odio a este chico, cuando me darán por mandarlo al hospital –para mi, navidad es el único día del año en que puedo descansar, no tengo que soportar a mi compañero de cuarto, ningún idiota que me quiera jugar una mala pasada, todos están con sus familias haciéndole la vida imposible a otras personas.

_Navidad con tranquilidad, creo que nadie asocia esas dos palabras juntas –me sonrió mientras se estiraba, parecía cansado, pero animado.

_Bueno también la asocio con chocolate –no puede evitar reír, era lo único navideño que había mencionado –me encanta saturarme de él, a tal altura que no pueda verlo por meses sin sentirme asqueado.

_ ¿Alguna vez te sientes asqueado realmente?

_No jamás, dura unos días capaz, horas, pero jamás completamente –ese chico es raro, de eso no hay dudas –dime, tu navidad ¿cómo es?, en realidad, ¿Por qué adoras tanto este día?

_Durante casi todo el año las rutinas en mi casa son las mismas, mi padre se va a trabajar, mi hermano estudia y yo voy al colegio. Al volver solo veo a mi hermano durante unas horas hasta que se va con sus amigos, a mi padre lo vuelvo a ver a la noche durante unas horas solamente –jamás conté a nadie el motivo, ¿por qué lo hare ahora? –pero este día siempre fue igual, todos juntos en la mesa hablando de todo lo que no hablamos en el año, es perfecto.

_Haber si entiendo, te gusta este día, ¿Por qué hablas con tu familia? –es tan simple de entender y este se confunde.

_No, me gusta este día, por que por solo tres horas puedo ver a mi familia junta y actuar como si fuéramos felices, por solo este día yo soy feliz, mi hermanos no me molesta, mi padre se preocupa por mi vida y yo puedo verlos a los dos todo el día –lo mire para darme cuenta que esta serio, no dice ningún chiste ni algo de mal gusto, solo se queda pensando.

_Ese es un buen motivo para amar este día –lo es, lástima que esta arruinado –tienes razón, yo también sería feliz si por un día todo fuera perfecto.

_ ¿Por qué no estás con tu familia?

_Por qué no me quieren ahí-¿Qué? –siempre es lo mismo sabes, discusiones, maltrato, un día mi padre me dijo que no volviera, así que eso hice, no volví.

_ ¿Por qué? –no lo entiendo parece querer ver a su familia.

_Miedo supongo, no me imaginaba volver y ver su cara de satisfacción o de decepción –supongo que nadie quería eso –después de varios años me acostumbre, hasta que tuve que dejar de pensar en eso.

_Es triste, ¿no has pensado en regresar? –se quedo pensado, solo mirando al cielo.

_No, no hay nada ahí para mi, aun si este día se arruino, debes pensar que no estará siempre tu familia a tu lado, a veces se toman caminos separados –porque me dice lo evidente, no me gusta tener que escucharlo, no quiero hacerlo –mientras que ellos estén en el momento que mas quieres, en el que realmente los necesitas, ¿no crees que debes aprovecharlos?

_Si claro que quiero, por esa razón estaba tan emocionada con este día, en este día, jamás pedí que estuvieran ahí excepto este día y en el más importante, en el único en que necesito que estén, no están –sentí como me abrazaba, me hacía sentir bien y mal al mismo tiempo.

_Lo entiendo, pero debes entender, que no importa cuánto te enojes, no cambiara nada, solo lo empeorara –eso no ayuda, quiero soluciones y al parecer el no me las dará.

_ ¿Qué propones que haga?

_Dile a tu familia como te sientes y pide explicaciones, capaz que tenían un buen motivo –o capaz que no, no quiero escuchar sus escusas, solo quiero olvidar este día, para siempre.

Sentí como mi celular vibraba en mi pantalón, por lo que me puse a buscarlo sin mucho éxito, pero al fin lo logre. Me entro una llamada de mi padre, pero no lo conteste, no quería escucharlo, menos a él.

_Ignorarlos no servirá de nada –no pero al menos ayudara al inicio.

_Solo quiero sobrellevar este día sola, como me dejaron, si querían mi compañía se hubieran quedado en casa.

El celular volvió a vibrar, era mi padre nuevamente, pero lo ignore.

_Soy Syaoran por cierto –lo mire más detenidamente para darme cuenta que era un chico muy atractivo, cualquiera se quedaría enamorada de él -¿Cómo te llamas?

_Sakura, mucho gusto –sonrió, mientras nos quedamos en silencio, pensando en lo mucho que nos perdíamos, sentí como mi celular volvió a vibrar pero no le preste atención. Solo deje que el tiempo pasara, no tengo la menor idea de cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero de algo estaba segura había sido mucho.

_ ¿Qué harás ahora? –esa era una buena pregunta, pero yo ya no podía responderla, mire como el sol iba ascendiendo, dejando mostrar que toda la noche se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, serian a estas alturas las 4 de la mañana pero no sabría con precisión.

_No lo sé, solo quiero…ni idea de lo que quiero –me acomode más en la banca que después de tantas horas se volvió incomoda.

_No te queda mucho tiempo –me tomo la mano, dándome una sensación de calor –pero ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso, dime ¿estás cansada?

_Me vendría bien un café caliente para despertarme –asistiendo se levanto decidido, me jalo hacia arriba con una sonrisa, mientras sujetaba mi cintura con su otra mano -¿Qué haces?

_Vamos a buscar tu café, mi señora –no pude evitar reírme de su entusiasmo, este chico es muy extraño –aunque yo preferiría un chocolate caliente.

_Si esa también es una buena opción –empezamos a caminar hacia la gran ciudad.

El calor se hizo notar de inmediato, las cales estaban desiertas todos disfrutaban de la mañana en sus casa, los niños esperaban despertar ansiosos por abrir sus regalos. Los negocios permanecían cerrados como en todas las festividades, no tengo idea de cómo planea obtener un chocolate caliente.

_ ¿Adónde planeas llevarme exactamente? –no se giro, no dijo ni una sola palabra solo apretó mi mano fuerte mientras seguía caminando.

_A mi casa, ahí tengo chocolate para alguien que lo desea –se giro con una sonrisa, está más que claro que en realidad es el que quiere ese chocolate.

_De acuerdo, solo si tienes sidra –empezó a reír, mientras asistía.

_Es un trato.

Su casa no estaba muy lejos llegamos en un par de minutos, al llegar me mostro lo evidente de su soledad, su casa estaba completamente vacía. Las fotos en las paredes me indicaba que el extrañaba mucho a su familia y su sonrisa bondadosa que él deseaba más que nada en el mundo la compañía de alguien.

Me senté en una de las dos sillas que tenia, espere ansiosa que él se preparara su querido chocolate, para después llenar con sidra la copa de vidrio más grande que he visto. Todo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, con la felicidad saliendo de sus ojos.

Disfrutamos durante horas solo nuestra compañía, nos contamos de todo, desde nuestro color favorito a anécdotas de nuestra infancia. Comparamos a nuestros padres, el lugar de nacimiento, cada pequeño detalle que no le conté a nadie se lo conté a él.

Hasta yo me sorprendí de mi misma, era como si tuviera el poder de hechizarme para que revelara cualquier secreto en mi poder. Pero al mismo tiempo se que quiero decírselo, después de todo no somos tan diferentes, los dos estamos solos, los dos deseamos compañía.

_Dime Syaoran –levanto su mirada intrigado -¿te sientes solo?

_Si, todo el tiempo.

_Yo también, ¿pero sabes qué? No lo estamos, tenemos familia, tienes razón si ellos están en el momento indicado, no importa que no estén en los demás días del año.

_ ¿No te importa que te hayan fallado en este día?

_Si, pero yo les fallare si los dejo solos, porque aun si tienen amigos o novias, yo soy su familia.

_Supongo que tienes razón, soy sabio –definitivamente los es, no pude evitar reírme de eso.

_Pero de algo me di cuenta viéndote a ti.

_ ¿Qué es?

_Que no quiero acabar así, enojada eternamente, sin hablar con ellos, quiero tenerlos en mi vida.

_Gua me deprimes un poco, no sabía que mi vida era tan miserable.

_No lo es, pero tampoco es la mejor –asistió para tirarse sobre la silla y verme –hagamos un trato.

_Te escucho.

_Tu vuelve y ve a tu familia, y yo volveré con la mía, pero todos los 23 de diciembre nos reuniremos para recordar cómo debe ser realmente un 24 –me sonrió, para después abrazarme.

_Es un trato –se separo y me miro a los ojos, lentamente poso sus labios sobre los míos, no soy experta en esta área, pero debo admitir que fue lo mejor que he vivido, lentamente los separo dejando que nuevas miradas se reencontraran –solo si esta parte viene incluida en el trato.

_Bueno, como voy a decir que no, después de todo sabes a chocolate y eres tan dulce como él.

_Bueno eso espero, será mejor que preparemos todo.

Me levante deseosa de reencontrarme con ellos al recobrar mi esperanza, este día no perdió su brillo este día es cada vez mejor. Camine hacia mi casa sabiendo que nada podría detenerme, tenía a Syaoran conmigo y me sentía muy bien.

Al estar frente a mi casa después de toda una noche entera, me hizo sentir extraña como si no hubiera estado desde hace días. Tenía miedo, mi familia podría estar enojada, aun que creo ni siquiera que hayan vuelto a casa.

_Aquí nos separamos –mire aun Syaoran miedoso, estaba igual que yo.

_ ¿Te das cuenta que a diferencia de ti, yo tengo que viajar a China para ver a mi familia?

_Si, me lo contaste.

_Mucho tiempo para arrepentirse –era verdad pero algo en el me mostro que era tan orgulloso como miedoso.

_Lo harás, lo sé muy bien –empecé a caminar hacia la puerta, solo para detenerme antes de siquiera tocar el pomo.

Me gire para verlo con la cabeza baja, me daba un poco de pena tener que obligarlo a ir, pero sabía que él quería hacerlo, o al menos lo deseaba pero el miedo se lo impedía. Pero al levantar su mirada se veía determinación, una extraña combinación pero me gusta.

_Gracias –frunció el ceño, mientras movía el pie incomodo.

_ ¿Por qué? –no pude evitar sonreírle, era algo que tenia.

_Por darme una dulce navidad.

Cuando entre a casa encontré lo inesperado, mi padre y mi hermano habían regresado al no obtener respuestas de mí. Ambos me abrazaron, me rogaron disculpas, al parecer pensaron que al menos tendría la compañía de algunos de ellos, pero ninguno se le ocurrió preguntar, estaban asustados por mi bienestar, creían que me había pasado algo.

Cuando pregunte el motivo que habían tenido, fue simple la respuesta, mi padre tenía una nueva novia y mi hermano también, por lo que habían elegido pasar noche buena y navidad con ellas, a ninguno se le paso en la mente saber cómo estaba yo, hasta que Tomoyo les llamo cuando no pudo localizarme.

Si les soy honesta sentí furia cuando me lo contaron, no les importe para nada, necesitaban que mi prima les dijera para que empezara a preocuparse. Pero aun con eso en mi mente no pude evitar sentirme bien, ellos regresaron de inmediato por mí, incluso iban a llamar a la policía, al verme me abrazaron y rogaron perdón.

Yo solo quería estar con ellos, lo logre al fin no me costó mucho que digamos solo tiempo y algo de autoestima. Toda la navidad fue adorable intentaban hacer de este día uno memorable, no fue lo que esperaba, no fue lo que quería, pero de algo estoy completamente…

Fue una dulce navidad después de todo.

Creo que ahora comeré mucho chocolate para esta época del año.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Les agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo para leer, espero que les haya gustado, es un regalito a aquellos que lean mis fics. Me encanta la navidad, y este fics describe el motivo por el cual la amo, espero que pasen un lindo día.**

**Nos Vemos y Feliz Navidad.**


End file.
